Red Star and Black Moon
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: A Captain Wolf fanfic. Give it a read, I am terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

Far Away- Nickleback

The ship pulled into the harbor of Storybrooke. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. For 300 years he had planned his revenge on the crocodile who had taken his hand and the woman that he loved. But now, as he stepped off the gangplank, it was his turn. He held his left hand out, where he had a hook for a hand, and helped his companion get off the ship. She had helped him get here, without her he probably would have still been back in their world. He turned as if to leave and then turned back to her.

"Well my dear Cora, this is where I leave you" he said. "Th-thank you for everything" he said a bit hesitantly. Thanking people wasn't something he was used to but he wanted to end his ties with Cora. She was a very dangerous woman and now that he had gotten what he wanted he didn't want to be involved with her anymore.

He started to walk away when all of a sudden Cora appeared in front of him, leaving a purple smoke behind her. "My dear Hook" she said, "where are you going?"

"To skin my crocodile" he said a bit agitated. "We had a deal!"

"A deal that hasn't and will not be broken. However, it seems that there is magic here now. And you and I both know that if he has magic, you can't defeat him. We will have to come up with a different plan. Besides….. I know that you want to see her."

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said a bit annoyed, looking away.

"Come now Hook you know exactly who I am talking about, you're little wolf girlfriend. However, I can't imagine she will be very happy seeing you again, not after what you did to her" she said with a content smile on her face.

Cora knew how to stab people with her words, always picking the right ones, the ones that would hurt the most.

Hooks eyes filled with sadness. He didn't like to think about that day, how much he had hurt his Pirate Queen, how much she must hate him now. But Cora was right, he did want to see her, one more time, before he went on to get his revenge. After all, he had chosen revenge over her, a decision he is not sure if he should regret. He loved her, she came into his life when he needed her most. She thawed the ice that had formed in his cold hard heart. After Milah he didn't think he could ever love again, until he met her.

"Yes she probably will… but I need to see her" he said trying to get past Cora, but she still stood in her way.

"You go see her, and say your goodbyes, you have work to do Hook, and I don't need you to be distracted" she said. "Now run along while I go find my daughter."

Ruby walked out of the diner and onto the street to pick up the sign. It was closing time. The welcome home party for Emma and Snow was a huge success. Although things got a little awkward with Regina there, she still had a lot of fun.

She walked over to the sign and picked it up but she suddenly stopped. There was a familiar scent in the air, the scent of salt water and leather. She remembered this scent, she knew it too well. But no it couldn't be, he couldn't be here. Yet, she looked up, staring at the other side of the street and there he was, standing before her, just a few feet away. Her stomach turned into knots and this huge lump in her throat formed, preventing her from speaking.

He took a few steps towards her and Ruby quickly turned away, her back towards him.

"Red?" he asked, quietly, almost a bit shyly.

Ruby didn't want to deal with this right now. Tears started to form around her eyes. She did not want to face him, she had to be strong though. She slowly shook her head and walked back towards the dinner, leaving Hook alone in the street.

* * *

_The woods were an unfamiliar place for him. He was a man of the sea, not land. However, he needed to get some more supplies and so he had come to port. While his crew was in the village gathering supplies, he decided to do a little exploring._

_He walked around, fighting with the branches and the leaves as they were everywhere, constantly in his way. He finally had had enough and he took out his sword and started slashing away at them. He stopped, something caught his eye. It was a red hood, lying on the floor. It had a small tear at the bottom. He picked up, taking in its scent. It smelled like lavender and well woods. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around but he didn't see anyone. He decided to take it with him, perhaps it was worth something._

* * *

_Red opened up her eyes taking in the sunlight. It was morning; she had survived the night it seems, without killing anyone. But no she had to find Snow and her red hood, she had lost it somehow, somewhere, she didn't remember, but she knew she had to get it back_

_She started to look around, trying to remember where she had been last night. She tried to retrace her steps as best she could and ended up in the spot where she thinks she lost Snow. She looks around, but no hood. She lets out a sigh and then she hears a twig break a few feet away from her. Her wolf senses take over and she quickly turns around, looking to see who or what made the sound. _

_She saw a very handsome man dressed in black walking towards her. She quickly noticed he had her hood in his right hand. She also noticed his left hand was gone, and in its place there was a shiny, silver hook. So this must be the infamous Captain Hook she thought to herself. And he stole my hood, typical. _

_She walked towards him determined to get her hood back. "That belongs to me" she said, pointing at the hood._

_Hook chuckled, holding out the hood to her, but as she reached out to grab it he took it back, mocking her. "And why so much importance to such a tacky article of clothing?" he asked._

"_That is none of your concern!" she said reaching for the hood again._

"_Now, now love, where are your manners?" he said, smiling at her. He was rather enjoying this. _

"_Look I had a rough night and I really need my hood back so can you please give it to me…. Captain?" she said, clearly annoyed._

"_Ah so you know who I am then?" he said, a wide smile on his face. _

"_Everyone knows who you are" said Red. _

"_Then you know that I am not a man to be tempered with" he said, taking a step towards her. _

"_Neither am I" said Red, and she quickly snatched the hood from his hand, kneened him in the crotch and ran as fast as she could. _

_Hook went to his knees, wincing from the pain. How dare she do this to him? Who the hell did she think she was? Well Hook was determined to find out._

* * *

Ok so this is a Hooked wolf Fanfic I am working on Please leave some comments and reviews and tell me what you think. The stuff in italics is stuff that happened in Fairy Tale Land before the curse.  
This story will pretty much follow some of the plot from the show OUAT, and some of the stuff that happens is taken from scenes from the show so that stuff is not mine. Characters are not mine either.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thinking to myself  
That I have done something wrong  
That I have crossed the line  
Have you found out this time  
I lead you to believe its only you and me  
Do you see it in my eyes  
Have you found out this time_

_Running Away- Three Days Grace  
_

_Red ran through the woods as fast as she could. She had to get away from here, she had to find Snow. She twisted and turned through the forest, the branches hitting her occasionally, the leaves rustling under her feet. She stopped suddenly, spinning in circles, frankly trying to figure out where she was. She had wondered too far. Where could Snow be she asked herself? Terrible thoughts crept into her head. What if she had been taken by the Queen's men? What if she was hurt? She had to find her and quick. _

_Before Red took another step however, she heard a twig snap near her. She quickly turned around, heading in the direction of the sound. She didn't see anyone around, but she sensed a change in the air, a different aroma caught her attention. It was leather, and salt, almost like the ocean. She then realized who it was. Her heart beat quickened. She might have had the guts to kick him in the balls a few minutes ago, but she knew exactly what Captain Hook was capable of, and surely he was not happy. _

_Red watched as he showed himself, appearing from behind the tree. His lips formed into a smirk as he raised one of his eyebrows. He started to walk towards her, observing her taking her in. She was quite beautiful, Killian thought, but something about her struck him the wrong way. Looking into her light blue eyes, he noticed that she looked a lot like Milah, his ghostly love. They had the same soft, white skin, the curly dark hair, the same desperate eyes, the eyes that cried for adventure and love. _

_She took a couple of steps back as he continued to approach her. He decided to stop when he was about two feet away from her. They stared intently into each other's eyes. Hook felt uncomfortable looking into her eyes, because he could feel them watching him, peering into his soul. He shook his head slightly, trying to shake these thoughts and said "Well it looks like I found you love". He smiled at her, clearly please with himself. _

"_What do you want?" asked Red, as firmly as she could. She would not let this man intimidate her. _

"_What do I want?" he asked, smiling deviously at her. He began to walk around her, taking in every piece of her, every inch of her body. Red felt like a helpless creature being stalked by its predator, just before the attack. _

_Hook could see how her body slightly shivered as he moved around her, their bodies' just mere inches away from each other. He enjoyed having this effect on women; it was a good way to keep them away, not letting anyone get close to him. All he could ever want at this point, after Milah died, was just to bed them, that were it, nothing more, nothing less. Come to think of it, it had been a while since he had bedded a woman. This lovely young lady just might be his next. But no, he wasn't here for that. He was here because this girl might be exactly what he needed. _

_He finally stopped in front of her, leaning his head down to look at her. "What I want is to know your name" he whispered to her. "No one, especially not a woman, has ever dared to do what you just did to me. It was quite impressive I must say, as foolish as it might have been."_

_Red stared right back at him, right into his beautiful blue eyes. Red wasn't sure what to do. She didn't think it wise to tell him her name, but then again if that is all he wanted why shouldn't she? After contemplating it over in her head, she finally decided to answer him. "Red". _

_Hook arched an eyebrow, placing his good hand on his chin. "Red?" he asked, trying the name on his lips. "Curious name" he said as he looked at her red cloak, smiling to himself. "Well I suppose it suits you." _

"_Well if that is all you want, I will be going now" said Red. She started to turn around, but Hook quickly got a hold of her arm, pulling her close to him. _

"_Ah ah ah" he said. "You're coming with me love." Red tried to escape his grasp, but his grip was just too strong. Too ensure that she wouldn't hit him again, he smacked her right across the face with his left hand, and she fell to the ground unconscious. He then signaled for his men to come and take her away, as they headed back to his ship. _

It had been about two days since Ruby had seen Hook. She told Emma, Snow and David that she saw him, but they couldn't seem to find him anywhere, neither could they find Cora, until tonight.

Apparently there had been an accident at the town line. Emma, David, Snow, and Ruby quickly drove over there, with the ambulance right behind them. Once they got there, Ruby could see what a mess it really was. She saw Gold and Belle lying on the ground, Belle looking terrified, screaming for Gold to get away from her. Her shoulder was bleeding, she had been shot. But Gold used his magical powers to heal her, which only made Belle freak out even more. Ruby didn't understand why she was acting this way. She then saw Emma leaning over Hook, who was on the ground wincing in pain. She wanted to go see if he was all right, but then she noticed that there was one other person at the scene, someone she didn't know. The car had crashed into a nearby tree. There was a stranger inside, unconscious. Ruby quickly screamed for help, Emma running over to her, directing the paramedics to help the stranger, telling them that Hook could wait. Ruby watched as they took the man out of the car. He was wounded pretty badly, blood gushing everywhere. She decided to go over to Snow who was trying to calm Belle down. She kept asking what was going on and why people kept calling her Belle. That's when Ruby realized. Hook must have come over here and shot Belle, thinking that would be good revenge on Gold. But as he shot Belle, she accidently crossed the town line, losing her memories. Why Gold and Belle where here in the first place, Ruby didn't know.

Things were pretty hectic in the hospital. They took the stranger to the operating room, and they took Belle to another room as well, trying to calm her down. But Ruby's eyes were always on Hook, as they took him away, Emma shouting for the nurses to hide him away.

Why she cared about what had happened to him, Ruby didn't know. He was a monster, she knew this. He had just shot Belle, one of her best friends, and for what? For revenge, to get back at Gold for something he did over 300 years ago. Ruby just couldn't understand. Sure, she had done her fair share of killing, not a day had gone by that she did not feel guilty over the people she had killed, especially Peter. She considered herself a monster. But Hook, he was a different kind of monster; A monster driven by pain, selfishness, loneliness. He was lost in the darkness, and there was a time when Ruby thought that she could save him, that she could show him the light. But clearly, he didn't want that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Who's to say _

_We're not meant to be?_

_When we are_

_The moon and the sea. _

_( .com)_

_Red kicked and screamed, trying to escape for the clutch of the ruthless pirates, but it was no use. If she wanted to escape these men, she had to use her full wolf strength. She opened her mouth and bit the back of the man that was carrying her. She fell to the ground as the man screamed from the pain. Red got up and kicked him hard in the groin, as two more men came towards her. She took one of the men's arms and twisted it around his back. Then she flung him to the other side and laid him on the ground, quickly dodging the other man who was coming towards her. _

_Hook stood by watching her, mesmerized by her swift movements. She was actually quite strong he realized, and a very good fighter. If it wasn't for the fact that the Queen wanted her, he would have kept her for himself, let her join his crew. She could become a very valuable asset he realized. But alas, it was not meant to be. _

_Red looked around, everyone was on the floor unconscious. She started to run away when suddenly something grab her arm. She then felt herself being pushed back, as she abruptly hit someone's chest. She then saw the silver hook in front of her, gently under her chin, moving her towards its owner. She was now in his arms, closer than they should be, although she had to admit she didn't mind being this close to him. He smiled seductively while quickly moving his tongue under his upper teeth. _

"_Now love, where do you think you are going?" he asked her. _

"_As far away from you as possible" she said, trying to escape the hold of his arms. "What do you want with me anyway?" _

"_Oh it's not what I want love" he said, removing a strand of her dark hair from her face. "It's what my employer wants."_

"_Employer?" Red asked confused. "Since when does the mighty Captain Hook work for anyone other than himself?"_

"_Let's just say, sometimes, in order to get what you want, you have to follow orders from someone else" he said. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And believe me love, I would really rather not have to have one of my men knock you out."_

"_If you think that I am going to willingly let you kidnap me then you have another thing coming" she said angrily._

_Hook let out a sigh of disappointment, and said "very well love as you wish." He then looked over her to one of his men and slightly moved his head to the left. The man then came over and knocked Red out. She fell into Hook's arms and he said "I told you I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no other choice." He then gave her over to the man who knocked her out, and they proceeded to his ship._

_The Jolly Roger was a fine vessel, quite colorful with streaks of red, gold, and blue. The men boarded the ship, getting ready to set sail. Jack, the man carrying Red, started to head down to the brig to place Red in the hold of the ship. _

"_Jack, put her in my quarters for now please" he said. Jack looked at him a bit confused at first, but then a big evil grin formed on his face as he went over to the Captain's cabin._

_Jack opened the door and unceremoniously dropped Red on Hook's bed. He then walked out of the cabin as he saw the Captain was at the doorway. Once Jack left, Hook shut the door, turning his gaze to Red. He watched her as she lay there, unconscious. Hook couldn't help but just stare at her beauty. He hadn't known her for very long but the truth was she reminded him a lot of Milah. Not only in terms of physical have appearance but also her spirit, her determination, her longing for adventures. Hook could see that look in her eyes, Milah had the same one; that look of wanting to just escape your own life and just go and explore. _

_But of course there was one thing that separated Red entirely from Milah, and that was the whole wolf thing. It frightened him a bit, he had to admit, the fact that she could transform into this fearsome creature and kill them. But somehow he knew she wouldn't. She seemed to be someone who didn't fully accept themselves the way they were. He could see it in his eyes, because there was a time when he didn't accept who he had become. Perhaps this fair maiden, a child of the moon, and the ruthless pirate weren't that different after all. The way he saw it, she was the moon, and he was the sea. _

_He suddenly shook his head, getting rid of these thoughts in his mind. He walked over to his desk and looked over his maps._

Ruby sat in the waiting room of the hospital, drinking some coffee. After stopping Dr. Whale from committing suicide and having a very heart-felt talk with him about how she saw Storybrooke as an opportunity to start over, she was exhausted. But she was glad that she was able to give Dr. Whale a little boost, as he was able to successfully complete the surgery on the outsider. Everyone hoped that he would just recover and leave. They had Cora to deal with now, they didn't need any more drama.

There was also the matter of Hook. Ruby wanted to go see how he was doing, but she still hadn't brought herself to do it.

She sat in her chair quietly, contemplating. She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts when Snow came and sat next to her.

She gave her a small smile and asked "hey are you all right? You've been sitting her for an hour, and you've barely touched your coffee."

Ruby gave a small shrug, not really sure what to say.

"It's Hook isn't?" she asked. Ruby nodded and then said "what gave it away?"

"Well I am your best friend. I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't know when something was going on" she said.

"I wanted to go see how he was doing, but….. I just… I don't know if I can confront him" said Ruby weakly.

"Well… you're going to have to do it at some point. And at least now he's all bruised and weak, so he might not have much energy anyway" said Snow.

"You're right, I might as well get this over with" she said as she got up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Snow.

"No thanks" said Ruby. "This is something I have to do on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

You only know what I want you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Poison and Wine- Civil Wars

_Red slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly she bolted up, trying to figure out where she was. She looked around, saw wood, a lantern. She looked down and saw she was on a big bed with white linen sheets. _

"_Ah I was wondering when you were going to wake up my Sleeping Beauty" said a voice from behind her. "I was a bit worried that I might have to kiss you to wake you up."_

_Red turned around and saw Hook sitting at his desk, looking at some maps, a bottle of rum in hand. _

"_What like a sleeping curse?" she asked. "That would only work if it was true love's kiss."_

"_What are you saying love?" he asked innocently, looking up at her._

"_I am saying it wouldn't work. You're not capable of love" she said, staring at him firmly. _

_Hooks gaze turned angry, his eyes clouding up like a storm at sea. He stood up and walked towards her slowly. He then sat down at the edge of the bed, looking down at his hook. In a soft voice, almost a whisper he said "love is what got me here in the first place."_

"_What happened then?" she asked a bit harshly, almost as if she didn't believe him._

_Hook gave a small smile. He usually didn't have a problem telling people what happened, what the crocodile had done to him. But with Red, he wasn't sure he should tell her. Instead he just decided to say "that is a story, perhaps, for another time."_

_Red raised an eyebrow at him. "You think there is going to be a next time? What you plan on kidnapping me again?"_

"_No. But I do hope this won't be our last encounter" he said, winking at her._

"_So where are you taking me anyway?" asked Red._

"_Someone very important has requested your presence. I was hired to bring you to her" he said, getting up from the bed and walking over to his desk. _

"_Who the hell would want you to kidnap me?" asked Red curiously._

"_Oh don't worry love, you'll see soon enough" he said, returning back to his desk. _

_It took them about two days to sail their destination. Red had, to her surprise, remained in Hook's cabin. He had ended up sleeping where the rest of the crew slept, leaving her alone in his room. He would always stop by to see how she was doing; pick up some maps or clothes. They had little conversations, but never anything serious. _

_But when Ruby felt the ship come to a halt, and she saw Hook enter the room, the look on his face pretty much told her that they had arrived. He was holding a black scarf in his hand, and he had a huge smirk on his face. He walked over to her and said "Sorry love but I am going to have to put this over your eyes."_

"_Why? Why all the secrecy?" she asked reluctantly. _

"_Because we have arrived at our destination" he said, as he took the scarf and handed it over to her, gesturing for her to put it on. "I would do it myself, but uh as you can see I am in a bit of a disadvantage" he said, nodding towards his hook._

_Red rolled her eyes and took the scarf, and put it over her eyes. She then got up and waited to see where Hook was going to take her. _

"_All right love ready?" he asked, wrapping his Hook around her arm, guiding her out of the cabin. _

_After a few minutes of walking, they finally stopped. Red wasn't sure where she was, but she knew it must be a huge room, since she heard the loud bang of the doors as they closed. One of the guards took the scarf off of Red, and as soon as she could see again, she saw her, the Queen, the one that wanted to kill Snow White, the one that was hunting down her best friend. Regina. _

_Red immediately grew angry and then she turned over to Hook who was standing next to her. She screamed at him. "You brought me to her! Why would you do that? _

"_I'm just doing my job lass" he said, slightly moving his head, and squinting his eyes as he talked to her. _

"_Don't worry Red, I am not here to hurt you" said Regina, walking over to Red. She was wearing a lavish raspberry colored velvety dress, which had a lacey and transparent v-shaped cut in the front that showed her skin. Her hair was laid down her shoulders, straight and black, with the top slightly "poofed" up. And she had on lipstick red as blood. She started to walk around Red, encircling her, and Red couldn't help but notice the way Hook looked at Regina. He just kept staring at her, a hungry and lustful look in his eyes. Surely they must have something going on.  
_

_Once Regina finished she stood in front of Red, slightly taller than her because of her heels. "Excellent job Captain" said Regina, looking over at Hook. "You certainly know how to deliver." _

"_I'm man a of my word" he said, slightly bowing down at her. _

"_What do you want Regina?" ask Red furiously. _

"_Is that any way to address a Queen?" she asked, looking back at Red. "What I want is to destroy your little friend. And since you two are thick as thieves, I figured taking you away would be a good start."_

"_So what you are going to imprison me?" asked Red, trying to stand her ground. _

"_Oh no, I have much bigger plans for you my dear Red. I've always wanted a pet wolf" she said, smiling deviously. "CLAUDE!" she screamed. One of her guards came over. "Take her to her room please" said Regina. _

_Claude got a hold of Red and started dragging her away, but Red wouldn't give in. She fought and resisted with all her might. Although Hook thought it was useless since Regina could easily use her magical abilities to stop Red, he did admire her fighting spirit, she never seemed to give up. When she wanted something, she would fight till she got it, and right now she wanted to get away from Regina._

_Regina quickly lifted her hand and pushed Red back against the wall, knocking her out. Claude then picked her up and took her away. _

"_Poor lass" Hook thought to himself. She always seems to be getting knocked out. _

"_Care to join me for a drink Captain?" asked Regina, motioned for him to follow her. _

"_What do you plan to do with her?" he asked curiously. _

"_Why do you care" she asked, turning to him with a glass of wine in her hand. _

_Hook quickly arched an eyebrow as he took the glass from her. "I don't" he lied. "I'm just curious that's all."_

_Surprisingly he did care what would happen to Red. After he had spent some time with her he actually regretted having to take her to Regina, but he made a deal and what Regina offered him was something he desperately needed in his quest to get revenge on the crocodile. Red was just a regretful tragedy. _

"_Since she can't control her wolf powers, I plan on exploiting that to my advantage" she said smiling deviously at him. _

Once Snow left, Ruby got up, walking towards the room where Hook was at. She peered in through the window and saw that he was lying on the on the bed, asleep it seemed. She let out a small sigh and then slowly opened up the door, walking in.

Hook heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't even bother opening his eyes, he figured it was the nurse again.

"Did you come to finally give me something for the pain? Or am I to be left in pain for the rest of the night?" he asked, slightly annoyed. His entire body ached, but they wouldn't give him anything.

"So that's your punishment then, hmm" said a familiar voice.

Hook knew immediately who it was. His heart beat quickened as he slowly opened up his eyes.

She was there standing next to the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, her hair flowing freely down her shoulders, just like it always did. Hook gave her a weak smile as he winced in pain.

"Ah just seeing you takes some of the pain away love" he said.

"Believe me that wasn't my intention" she said. She then sat down next to him at the edge of the bed. She wanted to keep her distance.

"So I am guessing you're here to scowl at me then?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" she asked a bit reluctantly.

This took Hook by surprise. Surely he thought that she was going to come here and bombard him with all her feelings, as she should. But instead she was asking him how he was feeling. Knowing her she probably doesn't want to get over reactive.

"Well besides the broken ribs, and some bruises I am quite fine" he said. "Everything else is quite intact if you were wondering" he finished playfully.

Ruby rolled her eyes, she always found his sexual innuendos to be so annoying.

"Now… why don't you get to why you're really here?" he asked.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit. "Why did you leave?"

"You know why love" he said.

"Yeah to get your revenge, and look where that's gotten you. You're injured in the hospital, while Rumpelstiltskin is out there, furious over what you did to Belle, who by the way happens to be a good friend of mine, and now she doesn't even remember who I am, thanks for that. I thought you were here for Rumplestilskin, why did you have to hurt Belle?"

"Since my original plan of just coming here and killing the crocodile was put away because of the fact that there is magic here, I had to improvise. Besides, she'll be fine, the wound will not kill her. Belle is where he keeps his heart, and I just destroyed it. It's only part one of my plan" he told her.

"So you're still going to do this" she said, getting up and turning her back to him. She lowered her head, looking down at her hand, where she was holding a necklace that he had given her years ago. She then turned back to him and held it out for him to see.

He slowly tried to get up, looking at the familiar piece of jewelry. He couldn't get up, and he wanted to touch the necklace, but seeing as his good hand was handcuffed to the bed, he was unable too. Instead he decided to say "you still have it."

"Of course I do" she said, taking it back and examining it. It was a silver chain and then at the bottom it had a silver pendant, a moon. On it was there was a ship engraved into it, just like he had always said. She was the moon and he was the sea. He had the pendant as well, hanging from his silver chain, where he also had a skull, and two swords that crossed to form a cross. "You remember when you gave this to me? You remember what you said? You said you would never, ever leave me, because you loved me. You said that nothing else mattered, that you didn't need revenge anymore, because you had me. And yet….. you chose to leave anyway. And you knew about the curse! You knew what would happen and you left anyway!"

Hook could see how furious she was, but he could also see how much he had hurt her. He had said that, and he did mean it. But when Regina came to him, asking him to go to Wonderland to rip out her mother's heart before she enacted the curse, he had to do it. Because although he had convinced himself that all he needed was Red, the truth is he still had that thirst for revenge, and he knew Regina would help him get it. He thought that he could just stay and let the curse take the both of them, and that they would be able to stay together in this new land, and he would be able to finally kill the crocodile and then live happily ever after with Red. But once Cora, Regina's mother, told him that the curse would erase their memories, he decided he needed to find another way. Reluctantly, he decided to side with Cora, otherwise she probably would have ripped out his heart and killed him.

"I wanted to protect you from the curse, I did" he said. "But Cora wouldn't allow it."

"Oh yeah you're little partner in crime, that's a great excuse" she said. "You should have at least told me what you were planning. But no instead, you chose to tell me that you had to leave and take care of some business. I waited for you, and you never came back. And then the curse hit and…". A tear began to roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Red I…" he began but she quickly cut him off. "No you don't get to apologize. You left me Killian…. do you understand that? You lied to me, you led me to believe that you loved me, but clearly you didn't."

Killian…. he hadn't heard that name in such a long time. "Of course I loved you Red, and I still do! How could you think I never did?!" he said angrily.

"Because if you had, you wouldn't have left, you wouldn't have chosen this over me" she said as she moved her hand up and down, motioning to his broken down body. "But it doesn't matter, because I don't love you anymore."

"I find that hard to believe" he said.

"And why is that?" she asked angrily.

"Because you still kept the necklace" he said. "And I kept my pendant."

"The only reason I kept this is so that if I ever saw you again, I could give it back to you" she said. She violently threw the necklace at him and stormed out of the room.

He looked down at the necklace lying on his chest. He moved his hand towards it, painfully, and after a few tries he was finally able to get a hold of it. He held it tightly in his hand, as a tear fell down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

I hear in my mind all of these voices

I hear in my mind all of these words

I hear in mind all this music

And it breaks my heart

**Fidelity- Regina Spektor**

_Hook walked down the hall, looking at all the different mirrors that Regina had. He thought it was strange that she had so many, but he didn't question it. Now that he had brought her Red, he got what he wanted, so he decided it was time for him to leave. Regina had given him a mermaid's tear, the last ingredient he needed to create a special poison for Rumplestilskin. Now he just needed to find him so he could get his revenge. He kept on walking down the hall and came across a room. He was curious so he decided to peer through the window. It was Red's room; she was sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up under her chin, her red hood on. She seemed to be lost in thought, but she also must have been crying Hook thought, as he saw the trail of tears going down her face. He decided it would be best to just keep going, forget the bloody girl, but for some reason he found himself opening up the door to her room. He entered slowly, thinking she would not be happy to see him. He closed the door and slowly raised his hands up, trying to show her that he meant no harm. _

_Red raised her head and just stared at Hook. She didn't say anything and she didn't show any emotions on her face either. After a few minutes of silence she decided to speak out. "What are you doing here?" she asked bitterly. "Shouldn't you be rejoicing with the Queen for your job well done?"_

_Hook took a couple more steps towards her, but made sure to keep his distance. "I was just leaving…. But then I passed by your door and I uh… I thought I would say goodbye."_

"_You wanted to say goodbye?" Red said skeptically, raising her eyebrows. "Why?"_

_Hook let out a small sigh. He looked at her and then he lowered his eyes, staring at the floor. Why did he want to say goodbye? He barely knew this woman. He just kidnapped her to bring her to Regina so that she could get her revenge. And in turn she helped him get closer to getting his. But yet he felt this pull towards Red, he couldn't quite explain it. He actually felt guilty about leaving her here, leaving her at Regina's hands, and gods know what Regina would do with her, what she was planning on doing with her. "Since she can't control her wolf powers, I plan on exploiting that to my advantage" that is what Regina had said. What if she was going to use Red to kill Snow? What if she was planning on having Red kill Snow as the wolf? He didn't know Snow but from what he could infer, it seemed like she and Red were very close. He had lost Milah; he knows what it is like to lose someone you love. It changes you; it makes you do unspeakable things. Red seemed like someone who was haunted by the loss of a loved one. Perhaps she had lost control once; perhaps she has already killed someone she loved. He couldn't imagine someone going through that again. Maybe that's why he wanted to help her, take her away from here. If anyone could understand the pain that he has been through, it would be her. But he can't. He made a deal with Regina, and like he had said, he is a man of his word. _

_He returned his gaze back to Red and he could see that she was staring at him intently, wanting to see what his answer was. Hook wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wouldn't, he couldn't. This was nonsense. Captain Hook does not love, not anymore. Milah was his one love, his happiness and that was taken away from him. He doesn't deserve love anymore, he doesn't need it, and he doesn't want it. He had convinced himself that the only happiness left for him in this life was to see the look of the Crocodile's face as the life was drained out of him, as he jammed his hook into his chest, watching him die in front of him. _

_Finally he decided to say "I just didn't want to be rude. Goodbye Red" he said, turning away from her and heading to the door. _

"_Hook" Red said, in almost a whisper. "I hope you are able to find your happiness."_

_Hook was taken aback by this. Why was she saying this? He had just kidnapped her and brought her to Regina, surely one of Red's biggest enemies. And yet she wanted him to be happy? This didn't make sense. _

_He turned back to her, a curious and somewhat disturbing look in his eyes. He walked over to her till he was standing in front of her. He then leaned down till he was on her level. "Why…. Why would you say that after everything I've done? Not just to you, but you everyone. You know who I was; you know what I've done. Why would you wish me happiness?"_

"_Because Hook you're just a man with a broken heart, and I know that can make people do horrible things, but that doesn't mean that's who they really are" she said calmly, looking into is eyes. "You want revenge, but whoever it is you're avenging, killing this person isn't going to bring them back. So I hope that you are able to find happiness. Because even if you don't think you deserve it, I do, because everyone deserves happiness."_

"_Everyone?" he said sarcastically. "Really? Even Regina, even though she wants to kill your friend?"_

"_Yes even Regina. I don't know what happened to her, but I know Snow had a part in it. But Regina is in a similar situation as you. You're both broken-hearted people. She thinks she can get happiness from killing Snow, from using me to do it, but she won't, just like you won't get happiness from killing someone. But you both still deserve to be happy."_

_Hook was amazed; no one had ever said anything like this to him before. He really just wanted to free Red and take her away from here, and he almost did, until he heard the door slam open. He turned around and saw Regina standing in the doorway. He got up reluctantly._

"_Well isn't this nice. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she said, looking at the two of them suspiciously. "I assumed you would be gone by now Captain."_

"_Aye. I was just, saying goodbye" he said, turning back to Red to look at her one last time. He then turned back to Regina, and headed out the door. Regina watched Hook leave and once he was gone she turned back to Red. "Well you better get some rest, we have much work to do" she said eerily, closing the door. _

_Red laid down on the bed, wrapping her hood around her. Tears began to go down her cheeks again, as she closed her eyes._

Ruby stalked out of the hospital, tears running down her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding hard. How dare he act so innocent as if he didn't do anything wrong? He chose revenge over her. There was nothing else to it. She knew he never loved her. Right? I mean he left her, left her to be affected by the curse, to lose her memories and forget everyone she loved, including him. Meanwhile he was probably getting cozy with Cora plotting his revenge. The thought of that sent a shiver through her spine. She decided she should go take a walk. She walked for what seemed like forever, till she reached the docks. Why did she come here she thought. She looked around; searching for the Jolly Roger, but it wasn't there. At least she couldn't see it. It must have been hidden by magic. She went to sit at the edge of the dock, letting her legs dangle over the water.

She sat there for several minutes before she heard someone approach her. She quickly turned to see who it was, and she was surprised to see it was Dr. Whale, . Victor Frankenstein.

"Ruby what are you doing out here so late?" he said, walking towards her.

"I should ask you the same thing" she said.

"I uh, couldn't really sleep. I decided to come out for a walk." He took a seat next to her, looking at her, waiting for her to answer his question.

"I ummm…." she began to speak but she found herself choking on her own words, as tears started to run down her face.

"It's about Hook isn't it?" he asked.

Ruby turned her gaze to him, surprised that he even knew.

"How did you" she began before Whale cut her off. "I uh saw you going into his room before I headed out."

"It's nothing it's just….. stuff from the past that I just had to deal with" she said, wiping away her tears.

"Hey ruby it's ok, its ok" he said, taking his hand and wiping a stray tear from her face. "Whatever he did, it's over now. Like you told me earlier, you have a chance to start over here, to have a new life, a life where you can leave all your demons from the past behind, including Hook."

"You're right" she said smiling at him. "And that is exactly what I plan to do."


End file.
